


Capital

by TishaYagami



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TishaYagami/pseuds/TishaYagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los conocidos Pecados Capitales, no solo son aplicables a los mortales.<br/>Algunos dioses también caen en el pequeño deseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capital

No era una sorpresa para nadie que él gustaba de degustar los más exquisitos y finos manjares, así como también otros no tan finos, pero que llamaban la atención de su paladar, que para ser franco con él mismo, todo lo que fuera comible iba a parar a sus manos, incluso su pelirrojo y barbón amigo debía confesar que a veces el rubio era peor que él.

 

Siendo el príncipe y próximo Rey de Asgard eso era un hecho, ningún platillo se le negaba, ningún vino, nada. Bueno casi nada. Había algo que se le negaba, que se le prohibía y eso le ponía los nervios de punta y le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

 

Suspiró por cuarta vez en menos de cinco minutos y su acompañante, irritado, al fin abrió la boca luego de estar aproximadamente treinta minutos sin emitir palabra.

 

—Si estás tan aburrido, te puedes ir. De hecho me harías un favor.-Siseó Loki sin despegar sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

 

Había ido a la biblioteca en busca de la tan anhelada paz que no encontraba en el jardín a causa de los gritos de entrenamiento, pero como en estos últimos 5 meses Thor lo había seguido hasta allí, y no sólo eso, se sentó en la misma mesa y se le había quedado mirando y suspiraba cada 5 minutos.

 

— ¿Te molesta que te haga compañía, hermano?—Preguntó Thor levantando su vista hacia los esmeraldas de Loki.

 

—Pues si y bastante. —Concluyó colocándose de pie y saliendo de aquel recinto.

 

Thor simplemente sonrió viendo cómo salía del lugar. Sí, se le negaba y como ya todos sabían la poca paciencia que tenía había llegado a un límite.

 

Con paso firme salió de la biblioteca y caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano y sin ni siquiera tocar entró en ella. Loki se había girado sobre sus talones al notar como la puerta de su cuarto era abierta, frunció el ceño hasta que sus negras cejas estuvieron casi juntas, molesto.

 

— ¿Acaso tantos golpes no te han enseñado a tocar?, ¡Sal de mi cuarto!—Exclamó enfrentándolo.

 

—Si hubiera tocado no me habrías dejado entrar, es lo mismo. —Respondió con simpleza cerrando la puerta tras él y comenzó a caminar hacia el pelinegro que se encontraba de espaldas al gran librero que tenía en su cuarto.

 

El instinto de Loki se puso en alerta. Algo iba mal, muy mal, pero no alcanzó a pensar o decir palabra alguna cuando se vio acorralado entre su librero y el rubio, quien había puesto cada una de sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

 

—A mí no me molesta tu compañía, Loki. —Dijo de forma suave acercándose.

 

El otro abrió los ojos al ver su espacio personal violado. Miró directamente a los ojos azules antes de hablar.

 

— ¿Qué quieres Thor?— Preguntó firme, desafiándolo, sabía perfectamente lo que el otro quería. Pero aún así no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, pues Loki sabía y disfrutaba saber lo que provocaba en su “hermano”.

 

—Simple, — Susurro Thor acercándose hasta casi rozar los labios del otro. —tomar algo que siempre se me ha negado y lo quiero probar.

 

Acercó sus labios para cortar la distancia de ellos, pero Loki divertido desvió la cara, haciendo que los labios del otro quedaran en su mejilla

.  
—Interesante, algo que el grandioso Thor no puede tener. — Dijo con Ironía mirándolo de reojo. — ¿Y qué te hace pensar que se te dará?

 

—Que no te estoy preguntando. — Contestó de forma firme tomando el mentón del otro para girarlo y plantarle un posesivo beso en los labios, besándolo con gula.

 

Loki emitió un gemido por la rudeza de Thor y este aprovechó ese momento para meter su lengua en la cavidad de su hermano y comenzar a jugar en ella entrelazándola con la del mago, apretando más ese delgado cuerpo contra el librero y él mismo, sus manos ahora en las caderas del pelinegro se pasaron de manera deliciosa, torturando a Loki lentamente, mientras caminaban hacia la parte baja de su trasero, haciéndole pegar un ligero brinco que sólo hizo a Thor sonreír sobre el beso.

 

Sí, ni lo más exquisitos manjares se comparaban a esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Fic Publicado en Amor-Yaoi bajo otro nombre.


End file.
